


Other Lifetimes

by Gattaca_Source



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lovey-Dovey, Meet-Cute, Multiple Alternate Universes, Romance, Suggestive Themes, cliches, first LOZ fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: Just a bunch of Zelink AUs, drabbles, and one-shots. I saw compilation of prompts and ideas on tumblr and I want to do as many as I can featuring LOZ's main protagonists.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35





	1. Impromptu Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. 
> 
> This is my first LOZ fanfic on Ao3 so please be kind >_<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Would you take your shirt off and pretend we just hooked up?"

"He tried to call me six times today." Zelda sighed as she explained her situation to her friend on the phone.

"Unbelievable. What did he say?"

"He says that he misses me and to give him a second chance."

"Oh my gods, that pyscho." Malon sounded annoyed on the other line. "Can't he take a hint?"

"I'm guessing not. If he did, he wouldn't have left me 43 texts and 8 voice mails either."

"Geez! Robbie is such a douche! First he ghosts you for five months, then he tries to reconcile with you now that you've moved on?"

"Seems like it, yeah." Zelda chuckled slightly, "But hearing you say it just made it sound more pathetic." Another alert on her phone caught her attention and her eyes widened when she saw the message at the top of her screen.

Zelda groans in distress. "Now he says he's coming over."

"Din's balls, that son of a bi—nope not even going there. He's not worth wasting words on. Quick! Wash up and get dressed, girl. You and I are going out!"

"What? Right now?"

"Yes, right now. Your ex is desperately trying to reconcile with you after ghosting you for five months. I say screw him and let's go out and have some fun ourselves."

"Mal, you know I have work tomorrow. I have an important proposal to do—"

"...which now you can't finish it because your shithead ex-boyfriend is distracting you." Malon quickly interjected.

"Well yeah but..."

"Then it's settled. I'll call Saria and the girls so we can meet up."

Before Zelda could further protest, her phone dinged up another alert. It was from her building manager. 

"Shit! My building manager just texted me saying that a crazy looking guy just blew past security and was looking for me."

"Yikes! That was fast. Better hightail down the fire escape and run for your life, Zel."

"Hell no! You know I'm scared of heights. I'd rather die."

"I'm trying to help you princess, why you being a negative Nancy."

Zelda rolled her eyes and then cautiously peered through the peephole of her door to see if Robbie had already arrived. The only thing she saw was a pizza delivery guy standing with his back to her, delivering a fresh pie to her neighbor across the hall.

"Wait, I'll call you back. I've got an idea. It's a crazy one but I think you'll approve."

Zelda hung up on Malon while she kept looking through the peephole. The nice old lady had just finished paying the pizza boy and was now closing the door. As soon as she heard the door click close, she swung her apartment door open, which evidently startled the guy in the blue Dominoes uniform. He looked taller now that she's seen him upfront, with sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked around her age too and was attractive enough to provoke a certain ex she was trying to avoid.

"Hey, there. Sorry to bother you but do you have anymore deliveries to go to?"

He looked flabbergasted, his eyes wide and confused, but he still answered nonetheless. "Uh no, this is my last stop and I'm at the end of my shift—"

"Perfect!" Zelda exclaims then suddenly yanks him into her apartment. "I need to ask a favor."

* * *

"Zelda! Zelda!" Robbie pounded his fist on the door. "I know you're in there. Come out and let's talk!"

The frantic man heard a few scuffles and hushed voices from inside making him frown. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing Zelda in a babydoll nighty, but it look like it she wore it haphazardly since one strap was down her shoulder. Her hair was also in disarray and her lipstick was smudged.

"What the hell!?" Robbie's eyebrows scrunched in anger as he analyzed her appearance. "Who did that? Who's with you?"

He barged in angrily and scanned the living room, only to be shocked when a tall guy stood from behind the couch. He was not wearing a shirt and his pants were unbuckled, plus there were lipstick stains all over his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Robbie questioned but Zelda quickly came to the blonde boy's side.

"Rob, this is Link." She answered firmly, while holding onto the Link's arm.

Her turned red in the face. "What's the meaning of this, Zelda?"

"Excuse me? You have no right to tell me that, you ass. _You_ left me remember? You can't just waltz back into my life and say that to my face like I'm the one who's in the wrong here."

That seemed to extinguish his flames. His expression quickly immediately turned guilty. "Baby, I'm sorry, I was wrong." 

"It's too late for that now. And don't call me, baby. We've been over for a long time." Zelda spat. 

Robbie dropped to his knees and started sobbing. "No. Please forgive me, Zelda. I promise I can change."

"Sorry, but I'm with Link now." Zelda glanced up to the boy beside her and smile. "He's treated me far better in the past few weeks than you ever had in the entire year our relationship lasted."

Link returned it with his own timid smile, then turned his attention back to her ex. "I think you should leave, man. Before I throw you out myself."

The way he delivered his line sounded so real that Zelda was momentarily caught off guard but then heavy footsteps echoed on the hallway outside and moments later, the building security arrived.

"Damn, he was quick." The guard panted and looked at them. "You kids, alright?"

"We're fine, Daruk. Rob was just leaving."

Zelda explains as she points to the sobbing man on the floor. Daruk, the security guard, got the message and hauled Robbie up then quickly escorted him out. 

Once the door closed, Zelda and Link both exhaled in relief. "Oh thank Hylia, he's gone!" Zelda cried happily, but once again found the awkwardness settle when she realized what she had brought upon herself.

 _"I just asked a complete stranger to strip and pretend to be my boyfriend. Gods, what was I thinking?"_ She screamed inside her head.

She nervously looked at said stranger. He was staring at her but when he realized that he was still half-naked, he immediately blushed and turned around. Warmth also bloomed inside Zelda's chest, half from embarrassment and half from having a cute shirtless stranger in her home. She grabbed his uniform from the kitchen and handed it back to him.

"Thanks again... for doing this. I-I mean y-you didn't have to help... but you did. And I know we're in a weird place right now seeing that we just met fifteen minutes ago—" Zelda shakes her head when she realized she's blabbering. "What I'm trying to say is thank you, Link. I owe you one."

Link twisted the shirt in his hands. He didn't seem scared and confused now like he was a little while ago. "N-no problem," he said then cleared his throat. "It's not everyday I get asked to strip and make out with." 

Zelda cringed and buried her face in her palms. Hearing it from him made her feel more mortified. She could have just smeared lipstick on his mouth using her fingers but in her panic, she instead kissed him long and hard just so she can sell the bit. Surprisingly, he kissed her back, but she was still so embarrassed that that thought only lasted a millisecond. Sensing her discomfort, Link tried to console her. "Hey, I didn't say it was bad."

Her eyes snap back up to his face. Link went on to explain. "I mean I do agree that it was _very_ out of the blue." He laughed as if he was doing a recap of their act. "I definitely didn't expect a pretty girl to ask me a favor and then kiss me, but..." His eyes landed back at hers. "I kinda ... liked it."

Did she hear him right? Zelda gaped, "Y-you did?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Best kiss I've had in long time honestly," he added with a cheeky grin.

Zelda laughed, feeling tension ease up a little. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. Haven't kissed anyone in a while either so I thought I was out of practice."

"I mean I wouldn't mind having a longer one, and also one that won't be interrupted."

She giggled again. The heat in her chest spreading like wildfire up to her cheeks, to the tips of her ears. She eyed him up and down, playfully challenging his newfound cockiness. "What makes you so sure that I'll kiss you again?"

"You did say that you owe me one right?"

"Yeah, so?"

He puts his shirt back on before approaching her again. "Sooo, how about at date then?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Uh-huh." His eyes grew soft, and Zelda felt her heart soar the way those blue orbs gazed into her soul. "You seem like a really cool girl and I'd love to get to know you. Not to mention you're also very _very_ beautiful."

Zelda was pretty sure that her face was already burning. She hadn't felt like a lovestruck teenager in such a long time, and this handsome stranger, whom she had met less than an hour ago, already had her stomach doing somersaults. 

"Does tomorrow night sound good?" Link asked.

She answered him with a tender peck on his cheek. "Pick me up at 7."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Hello LOZ fandom! I'm not relatively new to this community but this is my first fanfic about this series. This is just me trying to expand my horizons and working on different fictional characters and worlds. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come soon!


	2. A Walking Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when sparks fly between the town's bad boy and the pastor's daughter

Zelda was a "good girl". Everyone said that about her. She was obedient, well-mannered, and respectful, which was naturally expected from the daughter of the town's most esteemed reverend. She had a comfortable life, a nurturing family, good friends, and so there was no denying that she also had an amazing future ahead of her. Her pure and pristine image reflects well with the townsfolk and they hold her and her family in high regard.

That is until Zelda saw _him_ again. And then her whole world came crashing down.

* * *

Link Forrester, another name that the town knew very well, but not for the same reasons Zelda had. This boy was known as the town's troublemaker, but 'troublemaker' was putting it mildly. He was notoriously terrifying because of his rude behavior and harsh words towards people. He also drives an incredibly dangerous-looking motorcycle that horrified that townsfolk whenever the tires screeched and left skid marks on the roads.

He wasn't always like this. They used to be classmates back in elementary school, he was always the quiet kid that preferred solitude rather than playing with the other children. Zelda had only talked to him once. Back in second grade, her pencil broke and he lent her one of his own. It wasn't much but it did made an impression to her that maybe he wasn't all that bad. That is until his mother died in an accident, making him an orphan at 10 years old. Instead of joining a foster family however, he ran away from town and disappeared, only to come back six years later with a new attitude and look. A lot of rumors made its way around town, and none sounded pleasant. 

If he heard those rumors about him, he didn't display any emotion that showed he cared. In fact, he seemed to wear them like a badge of honor. Now he strolled through town in his dark leathers and combat boots, intimidating everyone he crosses paths with.

And yet even if he did appear that way, one thing she noticed were his eyes. There were sadness in them.

At first, Zelda wanted nothing to do with him. Her father even warned her that it was dangerous to be around him. So she avoided him like the plague, which wasn't that hard since Link was one of those things she usually strayed away from. She thought if she pretended that he didn't exist, her life would go on normally. But then he started hanging around her circles. He suddenly became this smartass aced his classes (challenging her own grades in result), he appeared in all the places she would usually spend her time (which she was convinced weren't coincidental), and worst of all, recently he'd started going to her father's church and would cause trouble by questioning God's existence and saying other sacrilegious things that more than once made Reverend Rhoam Bosphoramus pop a vein on his head (and she knew her dad couldn't do anything about it since the church had open doors for everyone).

That's when she decided that he's gone too far. She did her best to tolerate him, but enough was enough. One day while she was at the library, she found him reading alone in a corner on the second floor. She immediately confronted him to tell him off.

"What in the world is your problem?"

He was barely fazed by her outburst as he tilted his head up to face her. "Whatever do you mean, princess?" He played innocent but the smug grin on his face angered Zelda all the more.

"Why do you keep pestering my dad? He's only doing his job."

"And a fantastic job he does," he remarked sarcastically. "I expect nothing less than to hear blasphemy from a man with the name Bosphoramus."

"Don't you dare mock my father!" Zelda says in a low voice.

He stood up and closed the distance between them. "Or what? 'You threatening me?"

The way he towered over her scared her a bit but she held her ground. "Yes. I am."

"Wow! The town's 'pure little princess' going against this 'juvenile delinquent'? What are you gonna do?"

Zelda smiled coyly, "Well, I would think that with your IQ, you would figure it out yourself, asshole.”

"Whoa!" He seemed surprised by her words. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, princess?"

"Oh please, I'm more capable than I seem."

"You certainly are." He crosses his arms. "I wonder if your father knows this side of you."

"..."

"Well, well, is it possible that I'm the only one you've shown this _ugly_ side of yours."

He was trying to get under her skin, and Zelda knew not to give him that satisfaction. "I figured since you have no problem showing yours to my face, then I'll have no problem showing mine." She hissed at him.

"Why... I'm flattered. I don't know what I did to deserve this honor."

"Bold of you to assume that I willingly did it for you."

"Jeez, you're a fiery aren't you."

"You have no idea."

Link leaned his face closer, making their faces just inches apart. _Were his blue eyes always this mesmerizing?_ She swallowed nervously, trying not to get lost in the dark sea that are his eyes.

"Oh it is on, princess." He flashes another smug grin. With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Zelda reeled back once he was out of earshot. She brought her hand to her chest to feel her heart racing. That _smirk,_ that smirk that she thought she loathed just ignited a fire deep in her stomach.

What's worse is that the feeling was a pleasant one... a reaction that she most certainly did _not_ expect to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to do an "enemies to lovers" story, I just never had the right characters to do it with. I might do a part two seeing that this chapter ended in a cliffhanger. Anyway, how did I do? Tell me what you think!
> 
> This chapter hasn't been proofread, pls excuse any grammar mistakes >_<
> 
> credits to some quotes are that I got from @creativepromptsforwriting on Tumblr


	3. Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: young soldier meets the love of his life right before going to war
> 
> this fic is inspired by the song "Traveling Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks

The gravel crunched under his boots. It was a hot day and his shirt was already soaked. Link pulled the locket out of his camo pants and opened it. Her dazzling smile greeted him and he smiled, just seeing her photo helped lift the tension in his shoulders.

"Wait for me, Zel." He brought the locket to his lips and closed his eyes. "I'm coming home."

* * *

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted the air around the room. Despite the chaos going on inside the diner, with the sounds of the grill simmering, and the plates and mugs bustling as the waitresses tried their best to attend to all the customers, Link's attention was solely focused on one thing... or rather one _girl_.

A little blue bow adorned her hair that was colored like the morning sun, her eyes, green as the lush trees of the forests, glimmered alluringly as she smiled and waited on the other tables. Her face was always flushed and red whenever he came and ate here, no doubt from the exhaustion from serving endless customers, but when she comes and asks for his order she never showed any signs that she was. No matter how tired she seemed, she would always smile and say the nicest things when it was his time to be served.

"Have you decided on what to get?" She asked politely, and hearing her voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Umm... I uhh..." Link scrambled to read the menu, which he forgot all about ever since he saw her.

Suddenly, he can't seem to concentrate enough to read the words on the paper. He looked up, the pretty waitress was still standing over him, her sweet smile didn't waver so she did not seemed annoyed by him wasting her time being a blundering fool.

Seeing that he was a little shy, she offered a gentle smile towards him. "If you want to fill up, you can try the jumbo breakfast meal— it has sausages, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Perfect if you have a long day ahead of you."

She was so cute that it was so hard to look her in the eyes. He swallows nervously before directing his attention back at the table. "I think I'll just have a cup of coffee and some French toast, please." Although the meal she suggested sounded enticing, he didn't want to make an impression that he was a glutton, even though he actually is one.

"No problem," she says without missing a beat. 

She leaves and comes back minutes later with a plate of buttered toast with syrup drizzles and a steaming cup of espresso. "Here you go, anything else."

She was about to leave again, but Link quickly grabs her arm, slightly startling the young waitress in the process. Link cleared his throat and let go, realizing how weird he may have looked lunging for her like that. His draws his hand back and scratches his head awkwardly.

"Uhh... would you mind taking a seat? I'd really like to talk to you."

That must've surprised her since a new kind of red tinges her cheeks. She was blushing! The waitress chuckled and looked around, checking to see if other customers still needed assistance.

"S-sure, alright," she answered after a seeing there was none, her tone a bashful.

They ended up talking the whole time. Link barely got to eat his toast since he was so invested in her. He learned that her name was Zelda, an only child by a retired Marine Veteran, working so she can save for college. She liked reading and painting. She also liked going out and exploring the plains and forests looking for small animals and insects and then learning about them. In return, he shared his life story— he told her his name was Link, that he just graduated from high school a month ago, and that his grandfather (his last living relative) had passed away recently, and enlisting for the army is the only direction he could think of since he was all alone now. 

Zelda was a great listener. She never made comments or snarky remarks. She was kind and sympathizing, even held his hand whenever he shared to her his fears about the war he was going to. This went on for a while and before they knew it, it became a routine for them. Link would come by the diner after school and after work, just to see her work and then hang out with her for a bit. They've grown a lot closer and were now starting to develop deep feelings for one another but neither of them are willing to act upon in since they don't know if the other feels the same way.

The day before Link gets shipped off, Zelda invites him to a pier to which he gladly accepts. He waits for her to finish her shift and then they head to the outskirts of town where a secluded lake lies. 

The dusk was already settling when hey arrived, the orange and pink hues of the sky reflected on the lake, illuminating the gorgeous scene before them. They took a seat at the edge of the pier with their legs dangling just above the water. They sat shoulder to shoulder not minding that they would bump each other as they talked. After a while, Link decided to ask what's been on his mind for days.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He blurts it out before he can even think.

Zelda looked at taken aback, clearly not expecting that question. Link turned away, feeling extremely embarrassed and already wishing that the earth would swallow him whole, but then he heard her giggling so he looked back up to her.

"No, I don't." She answered.

"Oh." Was the only thing he could say, but in his mind, he was scolding himself of his idiocy.

"Why do you ask?"

Link blush harder, his eyes now darting everywhere except her face. "It's just that I leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." Her voice was quiet and a little... sad?

"A-and I always thought that when I go, I'll be leaving no one, so I got no one to send a letter to, but now..."

He musters his courage and focused his eyes back to her face. "Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"  
  
Before she could reply Link pressed on. "Before you say anything. I just want to tell you that... I love you, Zelda." He grabs her hands and holds it to his chest. "Ever since the day I met you, the day I saw your smile, I knew I wanted to be with you. I've been so lost for so long that when I saw you, you just lit up my world."

Tears welled up in her eyes at his confession. "Oh, Link..." Zelda pulls his head down to kiss him. He eagerly returned it, pouring every ounce of his love into that moment.

"I love you too, Link." She admits after they pulled away. "I love you so much, that I wish you didn't have to go."

Link didn't say anything instead, he gathered Zelda in his arms and hugged her tight. Afraid that it be last he might be able to do so.

* * *

That was 5 years ago.

He was twenty-three now, older, more matured, wiser. He might be strong beyond his years physically, but the emotional wounds he acquired damaged him a great deal and only time could tell when he would heal from them.

He'd had been on four full tours since then. Fought on atleast a hundred battlegrounds, and gathered multiple scars and wounds across his body. He didn't felt the same as he was back then. Gone were his days of youth and innocence, now replaced with a battle-hardened war hero with a more solemn outlook. The lives of his fallen brothers cut deep and he knew it was near impossible to move on from the horrors he experienced. But they had given their lives life to defend the country, and they fought to have a better future. All he could do now was return home and honor their sacrifice by finding peace within himself, something he hoped could be found once he comes home to her. Because although he might have changed, his feelings for her certainly did not.

_"I'll write you whenever I can."_

_"And I will write to you everyday until you come home."_

_"I love you, Zelda."_

_"I love you too. Promise me you'll come back to me."_

_"I will... I promise."_

Those were the last words they exchanged before he left her.

They wrote to each other all the time while he was gone. Reading her letters were the only thing that motivated him to get through the day. That and the thought of seeing her again. So even if he had almost died several times during the war, and a lot of blood has been spilled by his hands, the thought of never seeing Zelda again terrified the most, and that seemed to work since he was one of the lucky ones who get to home. He had wrote in his letters often telling her to wait for him, and she would always write back _'I will, always'._ And now that the time has finally come where can finally reunite with her, his heart had never been happier.

The bus had stopped and he looked out his window to see his old hometown. Nothing seemed to have changed much, except that it looked brighter. He figured as much. Now with the war finally over, everyone can finally relax and go about their days. The people that he passed had big smiles on their faces, there were more children around, all laughing with their friends and families. He saw the diner, where he first met Zelda. His stomach growled in hunger, but he ignored it. He only had one place in mind, and he was not wasting another second in seeing her again.

When he got to the lake, he feels her before he sees her. She was standing on the edge of the pier, just like all those years ago. Her honey-gold hair swayed with the nice, cool breeze. The smell of fresh flowers filled his senses, she always did had the scent of honeysuckle and lilies.

"Zelda."

He says, almost in a whisper but she heard him still. She turns around, and his heart soared at the sight of her again. Link saw her smile, the smile he so desperately fought so hard to see again. And immediately his feelings came pouring out, his legs took off without a second thought, running towards her and capturing her in his embrace for the first time in five years. He feels her cry against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His own tears fell, now that she's here in his arms, he now just realized how fortunate he was that he was still alive.

"I always thought—no, I always believed— that you would return someday." She says, her arms not letting go of him.

"I did promise you I'll come back." He breathes against her hair.

She draws back slightly, but kept their foreheads pressed together. "I never lost faith in you over these many years."

"And I never stopped thinking about you since I left."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Link says and then finally lets his lips fall upon hers, slowly yet sweetly, savoring the moment he'd been yearning for a long time. Their mouths delved in the passion, not caring if they ran out of air.

Once they finished, Zelda gently stroked his cheek with her palm. "Welcome home, my hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about wars or how they work so I don't know how much of this chapter is accurate. But I do hold the soldiers that protect their countries in high regard. They truly are heroes.
> 
> Anyway I also know that this ended on a good note but I still want to stick with heartwarming stories before I get into angst-filled chapters, I will write those in later chapters soon.
> 
> PS: Yes. I did use the ending quotes from BOTW, with a few minor tweaks hehe ;)
> 
> This chapter has not been proofread.


	4. A Walking Sin (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of the "A Walking Sin" chapter
> 
> Rated T for mild mature content
> 
> I was supposed to post this next week but I finished early so here ya go!

Zelda couldn't sleep. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Thoughts lingering on one particular event that happened a couple days ago.

Seeing it pointless to keep tossing and turning, she got out of bed, donned a sweatshirt and a pair of workout leggings then headed out.

The air was still frigid when she stepped out but she didn't mind. She was used to it since she jogged every morning and her runs started just as the sun was rising. Being awake while everyone was asleep, calmed her restlessness, and gave her a peace of mind. She knew everyone who would be awake the same time she was and it was usually just the bakery, the convenient stores and the autoshop— where Link worked. 

She started her run with the intention of running _away_ from the chaotic thoughts. Her shoes pounded heavily against the earth as she settled into a good rhythm. And yet the burn in her chest and the sweat on her brow only became background nuisances for the irritating swirl of distraction.

Link Forrester just saved her life. Hyrule Town's rude, selfish, good-for-nothing troublemaker had saved her.

After their little squabble in the library, Zelda was beyond determined to show Link she wasn't to be toyed with. She knew about a gang that lived in the south side of town— the "Yiga Gang", they were called —and she payed them to mess with Link. They agreed without problem since Zelda was aware about the Yiga's rivalry with Link, for reasons she didn't know but didn't care. The first few pranks were harmless but definitely caused inconvenience for Link—which were the results she intended. She just wanted him to back off and stop being a jerk to everyone, but then the Yiga gang started to become a little too aggressive with their tricks, much to her dismay. The worse one was when they tampered with his bike and Link nearly got killed when it malfunctioned and crash. Zelda immediately regretted her decision and went to reprimand the gang and cut their deal, but their boss Kohga refused, saying that he was having the time of his life torturing Link. 

She tried to bribe them to go away but that only angered Kohga and his goons. They threatened to 'get rid' of her if she keeps getting in the way. When the argument started to heat up, it looked like they were about to hurt her, but then Link came out of nowhere and singlehandedly pummeled Kohga and his henchmen.

Zelda never got to thank him that day. And it's been eating her up ever since.

She slowed down once the autoshop came to view. It was dim, but she saw there was a light coming from inside. Someone was there and it was most likely Link.

Usually, his cheeks and shirt were covered in grease, and he was either doing maintenance or fixing the engines of old cars. This time however, he was huddled down on a stool, a book in his hands again. The book that she would always catch Link reading, only this time, Zelda noticed that he wasn't reading it, but he was writing something on it. But the book was not her concern in the moment, and her ire hasn't subsided thus far so she before she could think, she was already barging through the open garage.

“Why did you save me?”

As usual, he wasn't the least bit surprised at the unexpected intrusion. He didn't even spare her a glance when he said. "Goodmorning to you too, princess."

"I asked a question."

"Is this still about your trouble with the Yiga Gang?"

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest and steeled her glare.

Link sighed and closed the book. "Look, I wasn't just gonna leave you there with those scumbags. Who knows what they would have done to you if I wasn't there."

"I could have handled it on my own you know."

He scoffed, "You don't know those guys like I do. They're not diplomats, they're idiots. They won't settle for negotiations."

Zelda was about to retort but Link looked at her pointedly. He totally read her mind, and it irritated her more. So instead, she dropped her arms to her sides and clenched her fist. "Well... I didn't ask for your help!"

His face turned serious. "You didn't need to. It was the right thing to do."

That caught her off guard. Wh-what?"

Zelda blinked twice, afraid she had just misheard. He shrugged, but this time there weren't any teasing smirks or a snarky comebacks that followed. “Look... just because I’m the bad guy doesn’t mean I’m a bad guy.” His eyes somehow turned softer as he spoke this time. "I couldn't let them hurt you."

He was being open with his emotions so it seemed too good to be true, which was why she found it hard to believe him. Noticing her silence, he shook his head and went back to his workbench. "It's okay if you don't believe me. No one ever does anyway. You should probably head home, Zelda."

She stayed quiet for a while, silently watching Link work. He was wearing a tight white tank top so she could easily observe the muscles on his back tense and flex whenever he twisted and hammered the car parts in his hands. Zelda started to feel hot. Apart from constantly being angry at Link for the past couple months, her run in with the Yiga, and how she and Link had been at each other's throats as of late, she didn't realize how much worked up she was until now.

Zelda grabbed the garage opener remote and pressed the close button. The garage door rumbling caught Link's attention, making him look back at her. The way her heart skipped a beat when his sky blue eyes focused on her finally snapped the last thread of her self-control. 

A few huge steps and she was flinging herself into his arms. Her fingers laced its way into his sweaty blonde locks and pulled his head down so she could meet his lips into searing kiss. The clash of their mouths and tongues made her feel heady but the fire stoking inside her was to wild to ignore so she kept going. Link was a little surprise by her boldness but it only took a few seconds before he responded to her. 

It didn't take long for Link to get handsy. He picked her up and sat her on the work table. His fingers finding its way from her waist to her butt, then back up to the underside of her breasts. Her heart thundered against her chest, and the heat in her stomach slowly pooled down to her loins. The temperature inside the garage was steadily heating up.

Zelda whimpered when Link pulled away, only to moan again when his mouth latched to her neck. His tongue slowly tracing the column of her throat down to her clavicles. She felt the hard bulge inside his jeans press up against her crotch and she whined at the sensation. She wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate for that contact.

Clothes were ripped off, kisses became needy, they both knew what they wanted.

"Zelda," he moaned against her lips. "Zelda." Everytime he uttered her name sparked jolts between her thighs. Sadly, Link stopped her just as she reached for the zipper of his pants.

"What is it?" She asks breathlessly. 

He chuckled, but his breathing was still heavy against her shoulder, his hands gently caressed her waist. "I think you should go."

That hurt more than she expected. "Why?"

He finally looked up, his once bright blue eyes now dark and dazed. "I don't think we should do it here."

"Oh," she says, that hurt more than she expected. 

"But don't get me wrong." His trademark smirk comes back. "I want to do it with you. I really do."

"Y-you do?"

He smiles before giving her a gentle kiss. "Look... if it wasn't obvious enough, princess. I like you."

Zelda's eyes widened. _Did Link Forrester just say he like me?_ She raised an eyebrow skeptically, "You like me? Since when?"

"Only since we were kids," he said then laughed, ad if they were having a casual conversation. "Why do you think I'm always going to the places you go and flirting with you when we talk?"

"You called _that_ 'flirting'?" Her brow scrunched together, remembering all the times he provoked her with his words and antics.

"What can I say? I have my ways."

"I still don't get why you don't want to do it right now." 

"It's not the right time," he admitted. "I'm pretty sentimental when it comes to these things believe it or not. So if we are going to do it, I want it to be special."

 _Who was this man?_ Zelda didn't know if it made her happy or nervous that she gets to see this side of Link. But right now, her heart was on cloud nine so her brain easily decided on an answer.

"Okay." She whispers.

"Okay?" He echoed, gazing deep into her emerald eyes.

"Mm-hmm."

Link smirked then leaned down to kiss her again. This time it was much slower and softer, their mouths melded together perfectly and neither of them were willing to let go.

They soaked up on each other's passion as they held each other. With Zelda momentarily forgetting how incredibly taboo it was to be making out with the boy that the town feared and her father loathed while Link was briefly freeing his mind from the pains of his past.

They had so much to talk about after this. But right now... all was good and their desires were content.

That was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Idk if you guys still want more after this but I'll certainly try if to maybe add a bonus chapter if ya'll want that. 
> 
> PS: This is the most intimate chapter so far in this compilation. I might start doing actual smut between Link and Zelda although I do still have a couple more drafts to publish lmao... but we'll get there eventually, don't worry.
> 
> PSS: Pls forgive the typos and grammar errors >///<


	5. SpiderMan!Link AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the title suggests, this one-shot is loosely based on the Marvel franchise

The locker room was filled with fits of feminine giggles. Zelda's cheeks took on a lovely shade of a tomato because of how her friends hounded her with questions regarding her eventful night with a certain friendly-neighborhood superhero. She had accidentally let slip to her best friend, Impa, that Spiderman had taken her back to her home. Unfortunately for them Saria and Agitha happened to be near enough to eavesdrop.

"I didn't saying anything!"

"You didn't say anything... _that says everything._ " Saria nudged Zelda's shoulder and teased.

"Oh my God, you totally made-out with Spider-Man!" Agitha gasped.

Zelda shook her head vehemently. "N-no it w-wasn't like that!"

"Hah!" Her best friend, Impa, guffawed. "Must have been some lip action based on your stuttering and red face."

"Impa!" Zelda chided. She looked around the locker room, feeling anxious that someone might overhear. "What the hell? Don't rat me out."

Agitha rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so wholesome, Zel. You're almost eighteen! Its about time you had some spice in your life!" 

"Shhh... shhh... not so loud please." 

"Then tell us all already it!" Saria insists again.

Zelda pondered for moment. Last night's events were magical indeed and she's been dying to let her friends know all the details about her little escapade with that masked vigilante, but she didn't want to betray his trust as well so she was conflicted to say the least. _But_ , she did fear that the entire school will know if her friends will keep on badgering her to tell her story, so after much consideration, she finally relents.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone else, alright? And furthermore, I won't get into full detail. It's important that we can't know a lot about him."

Her friends squealed in hushed voices. They met at the gymnasium and sat in a closed circle apart from their other classmates. The banging sounds of basketballs, and boys groaning during their PhysEd test gave Zelda the confidence that no one will be able to listen in on them. 

She turned to her friends, who were excitedly waiting for her story. Zelda proceeded in telling them about what happened to her yesterday— how she was on her way home from the library, how she caught Spiderman injured in the park, how she patched him up and as thanks he carried her back to her house, how they chatted for a while; their light-hearted banters turning to flirting, and their flirting turning to playful shoulder bumps and nudges, and then finally leading to the moment where Spider-Man asked if he could kiss her, and her having been harboring a secret crush on him for years, agreed without hesitation.

* * *

"And the rest was just... fireworks." Zelda timidly shrugs as she ended her story.

"Gods, you lucky bitch." Agitha grumps with an exaggerated frown.

"Yeah, Zel. I'm so jealous," Impa said. "But I'm proud of you, kid. Didn't think you had that in you."

"Don't you remember anything else?" Saria asked. 

_Something else?_ Zelda thought about it. Honestly, the memory of their kiss was still fresh in her mind— the way he caressed her face so gently while his lips were pressed firmly yet softly against hers as he took her breath away was not something that could be easily forgotten. And yet, now that her friends mentioned it, she did recall a small detail that wasn't related to that passionate moment. It was only for a second, and the thought had resurfaced only now because she was so caught up in their magical kiss, but when he rolled his mask halfway up, she definitely remembered seeing a lock of blonde hair peeking from underneath.

"Wow! Look at Forrester go."

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Agitha swooning. Zelda looked over and sure enough, Link Forrester, the school's resident photographer and poindexter was crushing the rock climbing exercise. He was climbing so fast and without effort, it looked like he wasn't even using the stone holds on the wall.

She remembered Link back in grade school for being the geeky science kid, the kid who was shorter than everyone, the weird kid that had an insane fascination with spiders. He was a sweetheart, she knew that for a fact, and he had always been rather cute her eyes, in a dorky way that she could never figure out why she found endearing, but she never really thought of him other than a friend. When Link's uncle died, he went though a very drastic change. She noticed the growth spurt and how Link came from being 5'3 to 6'0 around the time junior high ended. He also outgrew his boyish features and slowly develop a more rugged look but the physical changes weren't the only think she witnessed. He also became more quiet, like he barely talked anymore, and he always had a lot on his plate nowadays that she barely sees him outside school. 

Link reached the top and rang the bell, setting a new record. Coach Hudson laughed and praised him joyfully. When Link made his way back down, he was all sweaty. Instead of getting a towel though, he lifted the front of his shirt and wiped his face with it, revealing a chiseled chest and a set of well-defined abs on his upper body. She looked away, blushing madly, while the girls leaned forward and breathed some 'oohs' and 'damns'.

It took a moment to click but then her eyes narrow in suspicion. _Link had dirty blonde hair, he liked spiders, and he was climbing_ _th_ _at wall like he was one._

_Could it be?_ The thought started to sink in as she directs her eyes back to the boy, only for that idea to immediately sail back out the window when she sees him face plant onto the gym floor after tripping over a box cooler. Link jumped to his feet quickly, pretending like nothing happened and no one saw him, thankful no one did but Zelda and her gals. They giggled at how goofy and adorable he looked, while Zelda silently chastised herself for jumping ahead into silly conclusions. 

_Link's way too clumsy to be Spidey._

In the end, there were plenty of other men in world who have blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was harder than I thought. I love the idea of Link being a superhero... he already is a hero in the canonverse but I think it also fits ModernEra!Link to a T and since I love spiderman (he is one of my favorites) i thought i could write one about that. Zelda could fit the bill as the equivalent to Gwen Stacy (or Mary Jane whichever you like more)
> 
> That's it for today's update. Tell me how I did. Thanks for reading.
> 
> (still to lazy to proofread lmao)


	6. Of Chocolates, Flowers, and... Cramps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: alone on Valentine's Day

_Valentine's Day._

_What a load of crap._

Zelda grumbled as she settled further on the sofa bed. She was already on her fourth Nicholas Sparks movie and yet it still didn't help assuage the feeling of hollowness inside her chest.

_This is such a stupid day._

_Meaningless, idiotic, waste of time._

It was an internationally beloved tradition. Supposed to be celebrated by everyone. When in fact, it mainly advocates to lovers and partners whom are romantically involved. Now normally, this wasn't supposed to be a bother to a scholar like Zelda, this issue should be beneath her.

And yet here she was... hair in a messy bun on top of her head, her face devoid of make-up, her shirt stained with drops of food. Dressed in her baggy sweatpants, while binging sappy romance flicks in the comfort of her apartment to, far away from the amorous activities in the outside world.

 _I'm fine._ She told herself. _Totally fine._ And forced herself to continue watching.

She popped a nacho chip inside her mouth. The lead female actress's character just turned down a massive job opportunity so she could be with her injured boyfriend. Quite a grand gesture of love, but still not the lonesome blonde just continued with her sulking. To make her day seem worse, it was her time of the month and her hormones were through the roof. 

Zelda glanced at the door then back to the TV, getting more and more annoyed. _What is taking so long?_ She had already finished the movie and her ice cream was still nowhere in sight. Ice cream was the only thing that could make her feel better when she was on her period and having terrible cramps. She hated not being able to move about comfortably because she always wanted to be productive all the time everyday.

_*ding* *dong*_

As if answering her prayers, the doorbell finally rang. Zelda hauled herself up and dragged her lazy bones to the door with her thick fleece blanket in tow. She swung the door open, knowing full well what—or rather who— was on the other side. 

Link held up two paper bags. He finally got back from work after doing overtime at the station. His smile was sheepish, almost telling her he was sorry with actually saying the words. Since she was already moody, she held back her urge to snatch the frozen treat in his hands. Zelda scowled at her boyfriend, letting him know how mad she was that he made her wait for two hours, on her most painful day of the month _while_ it is also the most romantic event of the month.

"Sorry, baby. I was—"

Zelda huffed angrily and turned away from him, not wanting to hear his pathetic excuses just yet. She headed back to the couch, exaggerating each thud of her every step so he would pick up on her current mood.

Link went over and kneeled in front of her, rubbing his hands soothingly against her knee. "Zelda, I'm really sorry I got held up at work, Captain Revali was being an ass again and wouldn't let me leave."

"Why? What did you do?"

"He said all my paperwork had 'messy' handwriting. Which I thought was stupid since all my documents were typed-out on the computer and the only actual writing I did were my signatures..."

She listened to him rattle on, slowly observing his every move. It wasn't that she was actually mad per se. He was a detective and she accepted the fact that sometimes his job required longer hours. The problem was that she was _not_ a single girl on Valentine's Day. It was only natural for her to be with her significant other on this occasion, especially now that she wasn't feeling very well. Like any other girl, she wanted to be coddled when she has her 'womanly pains', as well as be showered with more attention and more affection. 

And yet, as annoyed as she was— because of her hormones— she knew she couldn't stay mad at him. Link was the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. Even if he was an incredibly busy guy, he'd always go through vast lengths to make her happy. He was patient, supportive, and very understanding when it comes to her. He was her rock and she feels empty whenever he's not around.

"So you're not mad?" Link asked. Watching him get frantic with his explanation was so entertaining that Zelda didn't realize that her scowl turned to a smile. She couldn't help but snort a chuckle. She found it ridiculous that just seeing his face was enough to lift her spirits.

"Oh no, what have I done? Now you're laughing." Link said making her really burst into a fit of laughter.

Zelda clutched her tummy at how confused he looked. He must have thought she'd finally crack, so she reigns in her giggles and holds Link's face in her hands. "I love you." She says then presses her lips onto his, immediately feeling happiness surge through her veins. She nuzzles his nose after she let's go, and the dorky love-sick look in his eyes almost melted her.

"I love _you,_ babe." He gets up and takes a seat on the couch. Sitting in a position where Zelda can nestle between his legs and lean against his chest. He holds her tenderly, soft caressing her shoulders and then lower abdomen. 

"I brought some fruit cake and ice cream." He kisses her head. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Zelda cranes her neck so she can look up at him. "You know me so well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day my dear readers, here's my present from me to you as a token of my love for you all
> 
> Just a short update this time, but I will post again next week (probably) so stay tuned!


	8. Romance at the Laundromat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "the girl I always see at the Laundromat"

"Hey you."

The familiar sweet greeting filled my ears as I felt her take the seat beside mine. Her green eyes were mesmerizing as usual and her long golden hair was tied in ponytail. She had on an oversized white hoodie, denim shorts, and a pair of brown strapped sandals. A casual attire for an average girl, but she looked like supermodel despite her cozy getup. 

"Hi," he answers meekly, internally cursing himself for still sounding so awkward even after three weeks of knowing her.

She didn't seem to mind as smiled and pulled out a large textbook from her backpack. "How did your exam go?"

Link could feel his cheeks warming, as it always does when he was talking to her. "I think I did pretty alright."

"Good for you! She beamed and playfully punched his shoulder. "I told you studying with me works wonders."

"Y-yeah, it sure does." Link tried to play it cool while furtively glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

The pretty blonde girl was Zelda. They both studied at Castletown University and shared three classes together; Philosophy, English Lit, and Zoology, which was her favorite subject. She was also a TA, a member of the debate club, and is also the vice president of the student government, so it was no surprise that she was very popular around campus. He was well aware the he was leagues beneath her and they probably wouldn't have been friends had they not met here in this laundromat a few weeks ago, but he guessed that it was a blessing that they both had the same idea to do their laundry at the exact same place that one night.

He wasn't having the best day when they met. He had just gone through another tough training session with his team and needed another weeks worth of clean clothes. To make things worse, the laundry room at the dorms were already packed so he had no choice but to go somewhere else. Luckily he knew of a place which was only three blocks away from campus. Bolson's Laundromat was practically a ghost town after 6 pm but since he was good friends with the shop owner, Bolson, he could stay as long as he wanted to even if he wasn't doing any actual laundry.

He still remembered the day she appeared before him. It was getting late, he was just putting his freshly washed clothes to the dryer when she came bursting in. It was good thing he was the only person present in the place besides Bolson because she definitely would have freaked out other customers with how she frazzled she looked. Her cheeks flushed red, panicky blabbering a mile a minute, and panting heavily while she clutched a white dressed with a very noticeable assortment of stains. It turned out that the dress was borrowed from a friend and the spills on it was something her cat did.

Link inwardly chuckled as he recalled how desperate she looked when she begged Bolson to stay open for another hour so she can wash off the stains. Link already knew she was a classmate of his since he sees her in school, that's why he felt like he needed to Link had to jump in and coax Bolson too since he wanted to leave early for a date. After much convincing, Bolson entrusted Link to help Zelda and close the shop once they were done. Zelda thanked him endlessly for his helpfulness and after their introductions, they pretty much hit it off since then. Zelda was the right type of extrovert to bring out his shyness. The started sitting next to each other in class (which Zelda said she was guilty about since she never realized he was in the same class), ate lunch together, studied at the same places, and of course hung out at the laundromat. It was the first time he was thankful that he goes through his wardrobe twice as fast since he was played in the lacrosse team. 

Eventually, they both decided that they liked it best hanging out there in the laundromat since it was quiet and uncrowded, and it was only fitting since they met there. 

"Whatcha readin'?" she peers over to his book. "Oh! Is that the new reading assignment from Prof Muzu?"

"Yeah, it's more complicated than he made it sound in class."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Typical Muzu, he just loves to give us a hard time."

"How's everything with you? Is your cat okay?"

She let out a mix of a laugh and a sigh. "Ugh... Terrako's getting a lot fussier recently. He's not eating much either and it worries me. I don't know what's happening to him so I'm gonna take him to the vet on my free day. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, of course! Count me in."

Link answered without hesitation (again mentally slapping himself for sounding like an eager doofus), but she smiled in thanks so that was a relief. They shared a laugh before they fell into a comfortable silence once more. Zelda had brought out her iPod and got into her usual study mode where she would listen to classical music in her earphones while she studied the contents of her book intently. 

A half hour has gone by, and she somehow drifted off and fell asleep on his shoulder. He didn't mind of course, but still that doesn't stop him from blushing furiously from such contact. She was also snoring softly, which was too adorable not to look at. He heard Bolson snickering from the counter, he had his elbows on the countertop and his palms cradled his chin. so he sent him a quick _shush up_ glare. 

"Link-y honey, why won't you just ask the girl out?" He batted his long eyelashes teasingly. 

His heart fluttered at the suggestion and he vehemently shook his head. "No way. I can't do that."

"Why not?" This time, the question came from the lady to his left. It was Nayru—the old woman who lived in the apartment complex beside the laundromat. She was also a regular at the shop and would chat with him once in a while but he never expected her to get nosy about his lovelife.

"W-well uhh... we're just f-friends." Came out his lame excuse.

Old lady Nayru scoffed, "Heavens boy! A handsome young man like you? And striking intelligent young woman like her? That would be such a waste on a platonic scale."

"Uh-huh... I concur girlfriend!" Bolson spoke loudly from behind him—making Link worry that Zelda might wake up— then trained his eyes on his sharply. "You like her don't you, sweetie?"

"N-no." Link lied.

Bolson guffawed while Nayru shakes her head in disappointment. "That is the most terrible lie I have ever heard in my life." Bolson tutted then flicked his wrist. "I would know 'cause I've heard plenty of lies and false gossips around these parts. The laundry owner strolled over and plopped himself next to the sleeping Zelda.

"You've been giving Miss Zelda here the 'gaga' eyes since you first laid eyes on her. Why not grow a pair and ask her on a date."

Link glanced at the girl nuzzled against his side. Thank gods, she had earphones on. Some strands of her sunshine colored hair had fallen and covered her eyes. He resisted the urge to tuck them behind her ear. "I can't." He repeated his earlier answer softly. 

"Is it because she has a boyfriend?" Nayru curiously raised a brow.

"What? No! She doesn't have one." 

Bolson smirked. "Mmmm, then why do you sound so defensive. Jealous much?" 

"No! I'm just..."

"Then what is the reason, child?" Nayru prodded.

"Because..." the boy stops himself before he could raise his voice. He turned his gaze back to Zelda and sighed. "I don't think she likes me that way."

"What makes you say that?"

Link stared at Zelda as he explained. "She's so cool and amazing. She does all kinds of stuff in school... and she's very smart and pretty too. I just figured that a totally popular girl like her wouldn't go for guys like me."

He sighs and finally tucks the fallen locks of hair behind the sleeping girl's ear. "Besides, she deserves so much more than me."

Nayru smiled benevolently at the two young ones. "How would you know dear? Has she told you that?"

Link frowns then shakes his head.

"Well there you go! You haven't confirmed her feelings yet so what's stopping you?"

"But what if she says—"

The old woman cuts him off with raise of a hand. "Ah-bup-bup-bup-bup... no buts, boy. You won't know her answer unless you ask her yourself. And frankly, I'm a little offended that you think you can read her mind like that. We women are lot more complex that you take us credit for."

"Amen, sister!" Bolson sniffled in tears, then raised a clenched fist to his sternum. "That's right, hun. You have to take a chance. Live vicariously as I have back in my youth! Or you'll regret it forever."

Their conversation got interrupted when Zelda's washing machine beeped. Bolson headed back to his counter while Old lady Nayru went back to quietly reading her _Knitter's Digest Weekly_ magazine. Gently, she shakes her knee with his hand to wake her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and but then squinted because of the flashy fluorescent lights above.

"Ah...um..." He cleared his throat and pointed to the washing machine to her front. "You're clothes are done."

She came out of her daze when she followed his finger. "Oh yeah, thanks." She stood up and went to transfer her clothes to the dryer. They stayed for another hour since Link waited for her to finish. It was also already dark out so it was probably best to walk her back to campus. When they were heading out, Bolson gave him an encouraging wink.

"You know you don't always have to walk me home after laundry time." Zelda giggled as they walked.

"Oh geez! My mother would kill me if she found out I let a girl that I know walk alone in the middle of the night."

"Gods you are such a dork," Zelda joked but she secretly felt touched at his thoughtful gesture. She looped her arm around Link bicep and leaned closer to him as they continued their walk back to their respective houses.

As the view of the dorms got nearer and nearer. Link got more and more anxious. Having that little chat with his laundromat buddies weighed heavy in his mind. And with Zelda clinging so tight to him, it was hard to ignore his heart any longer.

Once they arrived at the entrance to the girl's dorms, Zelda thank him and began to let go. Link caught her hand before she completely slipped away.

The surprised concern on her face almost made him back out but he knew he needed to say it now.

"Zelda, I..." He started, momentarily faltering as he gazed into her emerald eyes. Link licked his lips and summoned the remaining ounce of his courage. "I like you."

Her mouth gaped open but he continued before she can say something. "And I mean... like you _like_ you. I think you're awesome and super cool. I love the way you handle yourself confidently during our classes, I love how you like helping others, including me, I love your positivity and energy and I think you are so incredibly beautiful that I feel so lucky that you want to spend time with a someone like me."

There. It was done. Link poured his heart out. He closed his eyes, he'd rather not see her slap or sock him in the face. When she didn't answer right away, his head dropped, feeling crestfallen yet not surprised. "It's okay. I understand." He says dejectedly, eyeing the cobblestone sidewalk. "Y-you don't have to see me ever again, I'll just stay out of your way."

But then he felt two soft hands cup his face. His eyes snapped back up to meet hers and before he could react, Zelda was already pressing her mouth against his. It was a quick kiss and she pulled away before he can kiss her back.

"I thought I was the only one," she says as soon as she lets go. 

Link gulped. _Is this a dream?_ He asks himself as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, the beautiful girl that he had just kissed a few seconds ago.

"W-what do you mean?" he asks when his brain finally processed her words. 

Zelda blushed and scratched her jaw shyly. "I've had a crush on you too."

"Y-you did?" 

"Yeah. I had since I watched your match against the Aerial Warriors last fall."

Link thought back to the lacrosse game against their rival school—Skyloft Academy— the game that the Hylian Knights won thanks to Link's clutch goal. "You watched that game?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, "The way you were so determined to win was very inspiring. Believe me, my friends and I were at the edge of our seats in that last two minutes. And when you scored that last goal... I thought you looked so strong and cute, especially since you went up against their legendary goalkeeper—"

" _'Big Bad'_ Groose!" they say at the same time then laughed as they reminisced at the memory. 

Suddenly Link remembered something more important. _Zelda likes me. She feels the same way!_ His insides churned at his giddiness. He caught sight of Zelda blushing and lightly biting her lip.

Now that she told him of her affections. All the initial fear and doubts he had faded away. He grinned and gently wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist, pulling her to his chest. 

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" A bashful smile lit up her face when he affectionately bumped his nose against hers.

"I would love that." 

They smile tenderly at each other before melding their lips together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh this took so long to write... I just couldn't wrap my head around how I wanted to set up the romance part for this one
> 
> \--> chapter has been edited :)


	9. A Walking Sin (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Stay away from my daughter, you scoundrel!"
> 
> Since I've grown to enjoy Badboy!Link, here's one more drabble about him. Be prepared, this is a little angsty and heated >_<

Things were heating up pretty quickly in the shop.

The tools on Link's worktable clattered when he propped her up onto it.

Zelda's mouth was hot and urgent against his, it was almost hard to keep up. _Almost._

"What did my father say to you?" She managed to ask between their kisses.

"Oh you know..." he moaned as Zelda, trailed her mouth from his jawline down to his throat. "... the usual preachy stuff."

Despite being focused in his current tryst, Link's hazy mind wandered back to the conversation he had yesterday with Zelda's father—Reverend Rhoam.

* * *

"Let's talk straight, son."

The pastor's towering stature and deep gruff voice was known to intimidate anyone. He was not someone to be messed with. But Link has been through a lot of tough shit too and if it weren't for those hardships he'd experienced growing up, he might've cowered before this man's presence. His bushy white beard hid his lips but Link had a good guess that he wasn't smiling.

It was a fine Sunday morning and the church's service had just ended. Link was waiting for Zelda outside but he pastor had pulled him aside first when the service ended. Bringing him to the behind the building where they could talk in private.

"Now I saw you walking with my daughter around town today. And not just today. The townsfolk has been telling me you have been following her for the several days now."

"Following is such a sketchy word, sir. I am merely trying to befriend her."

Reverend Rhoam's eyes narrowed suspiciously, obviously not appreciating his boldness to be be brash. Still he kept his chin high, and his composure did not waver. Link might have been slightly unsettled by his piercing glare, but that wasn't enough to shake him, he'd seen much worse things.

"Whatever your intentions are. I implore you to put an end to it."

"Hmph, with all due respect, sir. I am pretty sure you are overreacting."

"Well you have to understand. As a father, I am very wary when it comes to Zelda's... _influences_.

The reverend eyed him up and down slowly as he spat out the word. Link wasn't surprised. Most people were disgusted by him. So far Zelda was the only one in this town that doesn't see him the way everybody does.

"Look, boy. My Zelda has a good future ahead of her. I will not have your outlandish lifestyle and lunatic behavior screw up her life."

"She's an intelligent girl, rev. She's not easily swayed by my charms."

"I would think that but she hasn't come to her senses and told you off yet."

Hearing him mock his own daughter, Link suddenly felt enraged. He stood up straighter and matched the older man's gaze with his own fiery ones. His fists were already shaking inside his jacket pockets but he resisted the urge throw hands.

"I don't know what you're trying to do Rhoam, but your daughter is grown woman. She should be free to make her own choices. The way I see it—what you're doing right now? You're controlling her. And that is not what good fathers do."

Link was about to walk away when the reverend harshly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

"Do you know why you're still allowed to live here? Despite all your shenanigans ever since your return home?" He was now furious. "I am good friends with the Mayor Dorephan and the only reason why he hasn't drove you out of town yet because I put in a good word for you. You should be grateful!"

Link angrily slaps his arm away. "I didn't ask you to do that!"

Rhoam chuckled dryly. "I didn't do it for you. I did it because I was once good friends with you mother and I don't want you tarnishing her honor by living the rest of your life as this out-of-control scoundrel."

The mention of his mother struck a nerve. Link hated it when people in this town use his mother's name just so they can earn the right to talk to him like they know what he's gone through.

"I don't know why you're bringing my mother into this but I am not doing anything wrong to your daughter. I care about her." Link growls through gritted teeth, his temper hastily rising.

The reverend's nose flared. "If you really cared about my daughter, you would stay away from her!"

"What's going on here?!" 

The two men turned around to see Zelda looking at them. Link was quick to hide his scowl while Rhoam immediately put on a calm face.

"Nothing, my dear." The pastor said, his smile convincingly kind. "I was just reminding your friend here that he is free to stay inside the church while I do the service."

Zelda turned towards Link. "Is that true?"

Link nodded, side-eyeing the reverend to see him glance at him unambiguously as well. He decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

* * *

"Link?" 

He snaps out of his flashback to find Zelda looking at him with concern. Her hands were gently caressing his face. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's n-nothing, I was just..." Link gazed at her face. From her lust-filled eyes, to her flush cheeks, down to her swollen parted lips.

They had grown incredibly close ever since they started their clandestine relationship. Even if they had not said the words he loved her, and he knows that she felt the same way. After he opened up to her about his past and Zelda revealing all her insecurities about her so-called 'perfect' life, they had promised to never keep things from each other again. Lies were one of the things that upsets her the most, and he would hate himself if he hurt her in any way.

Her fingers softly combed through his hair. "I know this is still about yesterday." When Link didn't answer, she knew she had the right hunch. "You've got to tell me what he told you. You promised you wouldn't hide things from me anymore remember?"

When he still remained quiet, Zelda tipped his chin up so he could look at her. "Tell me, please."

Link sighed and finally admitted. "He told me to stay away from you." 

She was speechless for a minute. Her mouth hung open as if she was trying to figure out how to respond. How could her father do that? Of all the people in town, she expected him to be the most understanding and forgiving. 

"Will you?" The question came out in a whisper, almost sounding like she was afraid of his answer would be.

Link searched her eyes once more. Those deep green orbs that he could gaze into forever. Zelda was everything he didn't know he needed in his life. For the longest time, he was alone. He had to grow up in harsh conditions after he ran away from home so he thought he would never be able to receive affection and tenderness from another human. But here she was now, with him, worrying about him, loving him.

The thought of not being with her sounded like a nightmare.

He knows what his heart desires.

Link pulls her close and embraces her tight. "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t'was such was a busy week but I finally finished this. hope u readers liked it. let me knwo if you still want more of this series, i might do one more (maybe)... :-)


End file.
